


I'll Try Anything Once

by Graceful_Storyteller



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Dom Loki (Marvel), I Regret Nothing!, M/M, Praise Kink, Top Loki (Marvel), Topaz has been listening to Blurred Lines, anything, mentions of BDSM, the Grandmaster is up for anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceful_Storyteller/pseuds/Graceful_Storyteller
Summary: “What a treat. I don't get many like you turning up on Sakaar. You're going to make a wonderful addition to my bed.”“I beg your pardon?”“The party. You're going to make a wonderful addition to the party.”The Grandmaster likes shiny new things. Loki is shiny. And new. And apparently likes him on his knees.





	I'll Try Anything Once

**Author's Note:**

> The Grandmaster's POV was such a joy to write; I need to do this again.

The thing about being alive for millions of years – it can get a little dull. Sometimes it feels like you're just going through the motions. Scrapper 142 brings in a brute, you put it in the ring, it fights, it wins, a few (hundred?) years later it dies the death of a Champion. The cycle repeats. It's the same with the pretty faces. They fall onto his planet, they fall into his bed, they fall out of his favour for a number of reasons. They're unimaginative, they're clingy, they're not the least bit subtle in their desire to overthrow him (some races clearly never heard of a poker face, jeez), or they have this one bad habit that just really bugs him. There was a Klaxon once (great ass, and those tentacles – oh my!) that had the most annoying laugh. He heard it once and it completely soured his mood; instant execution. The next day Topaz brought him a Dragoon with the cutest neck scales, and the cycle began again.

It's why he appreciates surprises, something to spice up what is in effect eternity. And this – this is definitely a surprise. A new face at his party, one not wheeled in with the hopes of being made a contender or dressed in finery and paraded in with the hope that he will, “Stop moping and get over it.” (He's told Topaz at least a hundred times that he doesn't mope. He broods – he broods seductively. She still hasn't quite grasped the concept of seductive brooding.)

He can't remember the last time somebody decided to crash his party. No, wait, he does. Five hundred years ago, his brother, The Collector (that _dick);_ but that was different. That was the bad kind of party crashing. _This_ is the good kind. It's a surprise – a surprise he can get behind. Or above. Or under. He's not picky so long as it involves tall dark and handsome over there. Oh, look at those fingers! And those legs! And that mouth! Bet that's good for all sorts of things: talking (obviously), but also kissing and licking and wrapping around-

“If you want to bed him maybe you should share this list with _him_ instead,” Topaz deadpans.

“Great idea!” The Grandmaster exclaims, stapling his fingers. “But are you sure it's a he?”

“Shall I go ask?”

He recognises that glint in her eyes, that curl in her lips. The pretty ones usually come out all jittery when he leaves them alone with her when she's like this.

“No, no – I'll go. Introduce myself. Get a name. Get a gender. Make myself a new friend.”

The crowd parts for him as he approaches the interesting intruder. He smiles at them, asks if they're having a good time, all the while keeping an eye on his prey. When he is close enough he gives _Time_ and _Space_ a little nudge, and ends up standing beside the newcomer and one of his regulars. The party crasher jumps, a dagger appearing in his hand. The regular just blinks lazily, a blissed-out smile spreading across her lips. Somebody's started on the good drugs early.

“Hey there! Hope I'm not interrupting. I'm the Grandmaster and this is my planet. Thought I'd come say hi seeing as you're new and it would be rude not to. So, Hi!”

The stranger blinks rapidly, as if he's never been introduced to someone before. “Hello... Grandmaster?”

The Grandmaster nods, smiles, waits for more. Maybe he hasn't done this before.

“Now you introduce yourself. Say your name, where you're from, your preferred pronoun etcetera.”

“I am Loki of...” He trails off before trying again. “I am Loki. And I am male.”

“That's good,” the Grandmaster says encouragingly. “That's great. I thought you were a male. Can't be too careful with some races though – you think they're one thing and it turns out they don't have sex organs. It actually happens more often than you'd think.” All he receives is a blank stare. He doesn't take it personally; he knows his glorious presence is a lot to take in for some people. “You can put that away now.”

Loki looks down at the dagger in his hand as if he had forgotten it was there. With a gesture it disappears, and the man turns a sweet smile on him. “I apologise. You startled me and I overreacted.”

The Grandmaster waves away his words. “Don't worry about it. You can make it up to me by letting me guess how you got up here without alerting my guards. Hmm... You clearly have some magic so I'm going to go with – teleportation!”

Loki tenses, his fingers curling as if he wishes to recall his weapon. “No.”

“Ah, OK, let me try again... Did you kill them? No, you'd be covered in blood. Unless... Long distance attacks. That would keep the blood off. But it would also be noisy. And messy. Somebody would have noticed. I pay people to notice that sort of thing. And you don't seem like the dive straight in and murder everyone type. So...” He snaps his fingers. “You turned invisible and walked in through the front door.”

After a moment of floundering Loki smiles helplessly. “You're right.”

“Hah! You hear that? I'm right,” he says to the regular. She continues to smile blissfully. He turns back to Loki. “What a treat. I don't get many like you turning up on Sakaar. You're going to make a wonderful addition to my bed.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“The party. You're going to make a wonderful addition to the party.” He links arms with him and leads him out into the heart of the room. “Come, let me introduce you to everyone. They're going to be so excited to meet you.”

“I don't-” Loki starts to say as he attempts to extricate his arm. The Grandmaster tightens his grip and puts a stop to that.

“Don't be a spoilsport. Relax. Have fun. That's what we're all here to do. No need to be so tense.”

For a second it looks as if Loki will challenge him, that he will puff up his chest with indignant pride and cause a scene. Instead he smiles genially and says, “If you insist.”

Grinning, he gives the arm in his grasp an indulgent pat. Good boy.

***

Six hours and fourteen anecdotes later the Grandmaster is officially head over heels for his newest acquisition. Not only is he pretty but he's also smart and charming and funny and, and-

“A prude.”

He frowns at Topaz. “I wouldn't say that.”

“I would.”

“Just because he's not _throwing himself_ at me like all the others-”

“Makes him interesting. And a prude.”

He sighs and flops down dramatically onto his bed. “What should I do?”

“Stop moping.”

“How many times-”

“Sorry, 'seductive brooding'.”

“Thank you.”

“Stop doing it. Go tell him to take his clothes off and get into bed with you or you'll have him executed.”

He narrows his eyes at her. “Doesn't that sound a little, I don't know, a little rape-y?”

“No.”

“Oh... Good!” He jumps to his feet with a grin. “Then that's exactly what I'll do.”

He purposefully walks towards the room he'd had assigned to Loki. He walks straight in and finds the other man staring out the window at the Devil's Anus. As the door closes behind him Loki spins around to face him, looking more than a little harrowed. “Grandmaster, what-”

“Take off your clothes and get into bed with me or I'll have you executed.”

Once the shock wears off a look of determination appears on Loki's face. “You can try, but I'm afraid I'm much harder to kill than people think.” The knives are out and Loki's stance is one of fighting not loving.

The Grandmaster pouts. “Topaz told me that would work. Wait – she didn't actually say it would work; she just said to do. You don't think she told me to do it knowing it wouldn't work do you? I don't think so. That doesn't sound like Topaz; that doesn't sound like her at all.”

“What?” Loki says, looking utterly perplexed.

Time for a change of subject. “Why won't you have sex with me?”

Loki's spine straightens as he answers, “Because I'm nobody's play thing. I refuse to bow and scrape and spread my legs like a common whore. I will not be used.”

“OK.” He takes a moment to ponder over that. “What if it was the other way around?”

“Pardon?”

“What if I was the one bowing and scraping? Would you have sex with me then?”

“You would get on your knees for me?” Loki asks, his tone one of amazement. “Obey my commands? Worship me?”

“Yes. Most definitely. I would worship the heck out of you.”

Loki considers him for a minute before banishing his weapons. He looks the Grandmaster over critically, a new heat in his gaze. “Take off your clothes.”

With a snap of his fingers the Grandmaster obeys. Loki approaches slowly and holds out a black dog collar.

“Would you wear this for me?”

“Sure; why not?”

His pupils dilate as he attaches it. He steps back admiring his work. “Kneel.”

He drops to his knees and looks up eagerly. There's a riding crop in Loki's hand and he's wearing an outfit that is all skin-tight leather. “Wow, aren't you gorgeous.”

That throws Loki for a moment. “Did I give you permission to speak?”

“What, that wasn't part of – you don't want me to speak? Then how will I tell you how beautiful you are? How all that dominance is sending the blood straight downstairs. Seriously, you look amazing.”

There's a light flush of pleasure on his cheeks. “We're not playing that game.”

He perks up at the mention of a game. “What game are we playing?”

“A game where I am in control. You will call me Master and I will discipline you, my pet, if you disobey me or speak out of turn.”

“What do I get if I win?”

Loki opens his mouth, closes it as he reconsiders his words, before eventually saying, “A reward.”

He scrunches up his nose at that. “Not sure if I'm going to be a fan of this game.”

Loki kneels down in front of him. “Indulge me in this and later we can play a different game, one I believe will be more to your tastes.”

“What game is that?”

Another light flush appears on Loki's cheeks. “You can put me on my back and tell me how perfect I am until we are both too tired to move.”

“You're right, that game does sound better.” He sighs, greatly put upon. “But we can play your game first.”

A wide grin splits Loki's face. “Deal.”

 


End file.
